Pranks, Hate and Love
by Dark Trickster88
Summary: AU High school. Hungary takes it upon herself to match make everyone she can with the help of her friend Taiwan. Human names and nicknames used! Some strong language
1. Gelato

AN: Many nicknames will be used so I really hope you don't get too confused! Thank you for reading the first chapter!

Sadly, I don't own the rights to Hetalia, I sent out some cats to hopefully find them and bring them to me, but until they get back I don't own Hetalia :(

* * *

Elizaveta had grown tired of waiting for her consistently late friend and glanced impatiently at her watch, Mei was 20 minutes late. Just as she picked up her backpack to head home she heard the familiar voice of Mei shouting "Sorry Liz!".

"It's ok Mei, what happened this time?" Elizaveta asked, trying hard to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Well first I ran into Antonio, franticly searching for Lovino, and directed him to where I had last seen Lovino and he ran off." Mei told her.

"Ooh! The plot thickens! Do you think Antonio likes Lovino?" Eliza asked excitedly.

"Of course! He's just to shy to admit it!" Mei replied laughing.

"But that couldn't have taken all 20 minutes, 5 at the most, now tell me, what else took up your time." Eliza enquired.

"Oh, well I ran into my crush…" Mei said, blushing.

"Still not gonna tell me who it is, right?"

"That's part of the deal! You guess my crush and I tell you who likes you, fair's fair." Mei replied teasingly. "Any new guesses?"

"Hmm, could it be…" Eliza ran through her list of options, finally coming up with the perfect new guess. "GILBERT!"

"WHAT!? NO! That couldn't possibly be your guess!" Mei screamed, a bit flustered.

"Hah, of course not! I was just messing with you! I actually guess, Matt! I have gathered that this guy is quite shy and adorable! So obviously Matt, anyways the other obvious choice would be Kiku and you said you were over him a long time ago." Eliza noticed how Mei laughed a bit and blushed while Eliza was talking but quickly regained all her composure to tell her that she guessed incorrectly.

Eliza was running our of ideas of who Mei could possibly like!

"Well lets go, you said you would show me the amazing new ice cream shop a few blocks away!" Eliza said, starting to walk.

"Ok, but you do know you're going the wrong way." Mei told her friend.

"Oh oops! Stupid me!" Eliza exclaimed. Mei grabbed her arm and directed her across the street until she finally decided she could let go and did so after saying, "Remember _I'm _the one who knows the way!"

"Yeah yeah." Eliza replied after playfully punching her friend in the arm.

The two friends pushed open the doors of what turned out to be a gelato shop to find Feliciano and Ludwig. Ludwig was looking annoyed with Feliciano, who had evidently forced him to come, and as Eliza noticed, it was getting harder and harder for Ludwig to say no to his very hyper friend. Elizaveta and Mei got in line behind Ludwig and Feliciano. Feliciano had his face pressed up to the glass and having a very difficult time deciding on just 5 flavors. Ludwig, on the other hand quickly chose a small vanilla and Feli pouted saying that he should try something interesting and promptly ordered a tiramisu to go with the vanilla as well. Ludwig just sighed. Feliciano seemed to have discovered the answer to his problem by just ordering one scoop of everything and Ludwig told him that it was a very stupid thing to do. Upon hearing this Feliciano started crying and started asking Ludwig for money since he couldn't afford it. Ludwig first said no, but then he started to look guilty and finally, grumbled and dug into his wallet and paid for the rest. Feli immediately cheered up and started to dig in to the tower of gelato. Eliza and Mei started giggling and Eliza whispered

"Those two are perfect for each other! They are just too thick to admit it, especially Ludwig."

"YES!" Mei said, a bit too loud and started giggling once more.

They both ordered their gelato, chocolate and hazelnut, for Eliza and mango for Mei. Holding their gelatos they two friends moved over to a spot just far enough away from Ludwig and Feliciano that they could see them, but Ludwig and Feliciano wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying.

"We need to get them together! It would be so cute!" Eliza squealed and motioned to Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Yes! It would be!" Mei squealed just as half of the gelato tower melted onto Feliciano! Ludwig was desperately trying to clean his friend off while Feliciano was trying to eat all of the gelato that had fallen on him. Eliza and Mei laughed and walked over to help by grabbing some more paper towels. When Feli was mostly cleaned up Mei and Eliza returned to their gelato.

The bells hanging from the door jingled as a new person walked in. Eliza looked up only to cringe, it was the one and only, immature, idiotic bastard better known as Gilbert Beilschmidt. He grinned at her, saying "Hey Liza you're looking gelato-y" and walked over to Ludwig. Eliza glanced down at her shirt and saw a huge pink spot on it. Mei grabbed a napkin and wiped something off her friend's face.

"God dammit!" She swore when she looked down at her pants and noticed some orange and green spots. Eliza snatched a napkin off the table and desperately tried to get the gelato off her clothes.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She muttered.

In the bathroom Eliza couldn't seem to get the gelato out of her white shirt, the more she scrubbed at the spot, the bigger it got though it faded slightly. Her jeans were still slightly sticky but the gelato only showed up as dark spots on the dark denim. She managed to get all of it off her face and emerged from the bathroom looking a bit better than she had before.

"Liza, the pink looks great on you!" Gilbert hollered, smirking. He just _had_ to bring up the gelato again Eliza thought until she realized, she was wearing a wet, white shirt. She quickly glanced down and saw her pink bra showing through her now transparent shirt.

"Fuck you Gilbert!" She yelled back. Eliza ran over to where Gilbert was standing and punched him hard in the stomach, then she grabbed her barely eaten gelato and shoved it in his face, and for good measure shoved him down before grabbing her jacket and striding out of the gelato shop.

Mei smiled apologetically at the man behind the counter and looked at Gilbert, dripping chocolate and hazelnut gelato and blushing like crazy. She followed after Eliza giggling to herself.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Student Council

AN: I'm so sorry for the wait! I have been really busy and had lots of computer troubles... I hope that this chapter is long enough and silly enough to make up!

Sadly, I don't own the Hetalia characters, I sent out some cats to sneak in with Greece but sadly they decided to stay with him instead of bringing me back the rights :(

* * *

Mei ran after her still steaming friend. When she finally caught up with Eliza she was still giggling from the look on Gilbert's face.

"Hey, that was pretty funny, but you didn't have to get so worked up about it." Mei said, slightly out of breath.

"That damn jerk deserved it!" Eliza yelled.

"Ok, ok! Yeah he was being a jerk but I think you took it a bit far…" Mei replied awkwardly.

"Let's just drop it!" Her friend shot back.

"Yeah, but I don't think he really meant much harm, ya know? I think he was just being, well, Gil." Mei said slowly.

"Well it sure didn't feel like it!" Eliza yelled, then muttered to herself "That god damn jerk."

"Sorry my plan didn't work out that great… How about I take you home so you can change clothes and then we could try to find Antonio and Lovino!"

"I'm not really feeling up to that right now, I just want to go home, take a shower and try to let off my anger. Sorry." Eliza replied.

"You!? Turning down an offer for match making and adorable picture taking? Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to relax."

The shower really does help calm me down Eliza thought as the hot water pounded on her back. When had Gil turned so _annoying_!? He used to be a nice kid, though a bit greedy Eliza wondered. She absentmindedly poured too much shampoo onto her hand and began rubbing it into her hair but missed and some trickled down her forehead and into her eye.

"Oh shit! That's what I get for thinking to hard in the shower." She exclaimed and tried to get the shampoo out of her stinging eye.

She finally got out of the steaming shower after almost a half an hour of thinking and occasionally singing (though she would always deny the singing if anyone ever asked her).

The rest of the day went fairly clumsily and forgetfully for Eliza but was otherwise uneventful. Like she just couldn't focus, she struggled way more than usual on her math homework, started a failed essay that she trashed immediately. When she tried to make herself toast to eat before she attempted her homework once more she completely forgot about it until her mother ran past Eliza with a fire extinguisher into the kitchen. One burnt toaster later she realized then entire time she had been thinking about Gil. He was annoying as hell and the incident earlier that day was just another one of his crazy and stupid antics. Was it possible, that she, Elizaveta Hedevary liked Gilbert Beilschmidt? No! She drove the thought from her mind, slammed her text book closed and went to bed without even bothering to finish her homework which she knew she would pay for later.

RING! Eliza's alarm clock rang before making one more feeble attempt at a ring and dying. Figures, she thought, that she slept long enough for it to ring itself to death.

"Elizaveta! Roderich is waiting for you!" Why was Rod waiting for her? She wondered.

"Right! It's Wednesday! Dammit! I forgot about student council!" Eliza exclaimed and quickly threw on some clothes. She ran down the stairs, grabbed her backpack and said to her old friend

"Sorry about that, I guess I just overslept…"

"It's ok, if we hurry we can make it on time." Roderich replied.

"Yeah, it's really lucky my alarm clock is set that early all the time, mostly so I can sleep through it on other days, but I wake up on time on student council mornings. I can't believe they have to have meetings before school, it's crazy." She explained as she closed the door and started walking to their school.

They arrived and though the meeting hadn't officially started, the chaos had! Arthur, the president of the student council was yelling at Alfred the vice president for something Eliza had yet to figure out, Ludwig was obsessively trying to keep a huge stack of papers in order, Feliciano was eating something he had evidently brought along, Kiku was in the corner freaking out from all of the craziness, Francis must have snuck in again and Arthur had yet to catch him. Tino walked in and looked very worried, he quickly joined Kiku in the corner. Feliks entered in a very pink outfit dragging a protesting Toris. Roderich sighed and desperately fought his way across the room to get his precious notes. Eliza wondered if Roderich, Ludwig and Arthur really were the only ones who took the student council seriously. Everyone else joined either because they actually expected things to get done, and they could occasionally participate (Kiku and Tino), because they wanted the "power" they thought they got (Alfred and Feliks) or because they were forced to (Toris) or because they had friends who made them want to join (Feliciano and Eliza).

No matter why they joined it was an explosive mix and Francis loved sneaking in and messing things up even more.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Arthur and Ludwig bellowed in unison. Everyone immediately became quiet, even Francis was smart enough to hide behind a chair.

"Look, we are here to discuss the Fall Dance" Arthur began but was quickly cut off by Alfred shouting, "I'M GOING TO DJ AND IT WILL BE AMAZING!"

"NO YOU WON'T! That is part of this meeting." Arthur yelled.

"You mean I get to DJ?" Alfred exclaimed.

"No, the problem is, due to MANY PROBLEMS caused at the last couple dances, like the 3 traumatized freshmen girls locked in the boys bathroom stalls and their shirts missing, which were later found tied to the top of the flagpole." Arthur said.

"But that was pinned on three people! Antonio, Gilbert and Francis, who were all banned from dances ever again! They shouldn't take that out on everyone else!" Tino spoke up, which was quite rare for him.

"Yes, but those three would never not go somewhere just because they were banned." Eliza pointed out.

"Precisely, they showed up at the next dance, which was the dance of the great punchbowl on the DJ stunt. Though I personally think that said DJ deserved it for playing such awful music, but it did ruin some fairly expensive DJ equipment." Arthur continued.

"Hey! I have great taste in music! You just are too stuffy to realize it!" Alfred protested. Eliza noticed that Ludwig was dutifully writing down everything that was going on, even the idiotic argument that Arthur and Alfred were having.

"WE NEED TO GET BACK ON TOPIC!" Roderich yelled above the bickering.

"Huh? I thought we were on topic!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Thank you, now kindly, shut up Alfred so I can continue." Arthur said. Ludwig grabbed his role of duct tape and quickly cut off a piece and covered Alfred's mouth with it. Alfred started yelling something that sounded a lot like "GET THIS TAPE OFF MY MOUTH!" But everyone acted as though they couldn't understand what he was saying. Arthur continued on, happy that things were quiet for the time being.

"Due to the previously mentioned incidents, and those aren't even all of them, the principal is giving us one last chance to prove that the school is mature enough to have a dance. But he had a number of conditions, Roderich you have the complete list of the conditions."

"Yes I do." Roderich replied, reaching into his bag and taking out a very long list, he cleared his throat and began. "1. No live band, due to the fact that it was Francis, Antonio and Gilbert who were playing the music the night that the girls were locked in the bathroom and so on. 2. Alfred F. Jones is not permitted to DJ. 3. No punch. 4. Arthur Kirkland, Alfred F. Jones and Feliciano Vargas are not permitted to make any kinds of food for the dance."

"Why me?" Feliciano interrupted.

"Most likely because of the great pasta explosion last year." Eliza offered.

"Correct." Roderich said and continued on. "5. There must always be at least 4 parents or teachers in the dance at ALL TIMES, because of the same three locking the chaperones out in the rain and then proceeding to start a food fight, Alfred also had a part in that." Roderich glared at the now silent vice president. "6. Francis Bonnefoy, Gilbert Beilschmidt, and Antonio Carriedo are banned from any dance due to inappropriate behavior." Eliza snickered, inappropriate was a HUGE understatement of the reputation those three had gotten!

"7. No costumes, since the last time there were costumes Feliciano had a nervous break down and was terrified of the costumes that the usual three wore." Roderich continued.

"I so sorry! I thought that they were real vampires! I didn't mean to send the pizza flying at the principal!" Feliciano whimpered.

"And lastly, 8. Absolutely no hugging Kiku Honda."

"What? Why?" Eliza asked.

"Remember when they closed the school for repairs for a week last year? That's why you don't cling onto him for too long." The usually quiet Tino answered. Eliza nodded and glanced suspiciously at Kiku, then at Feliciano who was making his way over to the corner the hug hating student was in.

"You look like you need hug therapy!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"NOOOO!" Half of the student council shouted and grabbed Feliciano.

"EVERYONE! BACK ON TOPIC!" Arthur yelled. Everyone froze and became composed again until they heard "Honhonhonhonhon!" Coming from behind Arthur. Arthur quickly turned around and saw Francis, turned away and it looked like he was making out with someone.

"Francis! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!? TAKE THAT POOR GIRL, BOY OR I DON'T KNOW WHAT BACK TO CLASS YOU KNOW PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION AREN'T ALLOWED AT THIS SCHOOL!" Arthur bellowed.

"Who? It is just me!" Francis said, turning around.

"What? NO! FLYING MINT BUNNY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" Arthur shouted.

"You mean one of your strange imaginary friends? I haven't seen him!" Francis replied.

"YOU MOLESTED FLYING MINT BUNNY!" Arthur shouted.

"I would not know since I didn't see him! Honhonhon." At this point Toris, Tino and Feliciano had taken refuge under a nearby table waiting for everything to settle down.

"GET OUT! REMEMBER YOU'RE BANNED FROM STUDENT COUNCIL?" Arthur yelled.

"I've been banned from so many places that I don't even get caught anymore, anyways I came to see you and make you mad, you're so adorable when you're angry." On that note, Francis blew Arthur a kiss and walked out the door laughing. Arthur looked overly flustered and forgot to yell at Francis as he walked out, most of the student council was laughing, and Alfred had gotten the tape off his mouth and yelled rather loudly

"BOSS HAS AN ADMIRER!"

"What!? No! It's nothing like that! Francis is just that way with everyone!" Arthur sputtered.

"I notice Francis's name is the first that comes to mind when anyone mentions something like that boss." Eliza chimed in. Arthur turned quite red and quickly changed the subject.

The rest of the meeting went by fairly uneventfully (at least compared to what had happened earlier, nothing is uneventful with that student council) and soon the bell rang for them to start heading to class. Eliza had so many important things to tell Mei!

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated!


	3. Blackmail

Yay! Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long, but I hope it was worth it! Ah, blackmail... :) Yes, I do like torturing my characters for the sake of comedy.

Sadly I still don't have the rights to Hetalia so none of the characters (except the teacher I suppose) are mine.

* * *

Eliza dashed to her locker but since she was so late Mei (who's locker was right next to hers) had already gone to class. She shoved her backpack into her locker, grabbed her books and ran to her first class, math. The bell rang the moment she dashed through the door. Her teacher was glaring at her as she made her way to her seat, right behind one of her close friends, Bella.

"Turn to page 150 and do problems 50-65" Ms. Pierce told the class. Eliza grabbed the book she brought and exclaimed,

"Oh shit! I brought the wrong book! Hey Bella could you share yours?" Her friend turned around and replied

"Sure!" Bella turned around with her book and they started working. "So why were you almost late?" Bella asked.

"Oh, Alfred was being stupid and Arthur got pissed at him, then Francis appeared and him and Alfred began tormenting Arthur and it got quite out of hand. Roddy asked me to help him and Ludwig clean up and I decided to be nice." Eliza explained.

"Ah, that makes sense! I'm surprised you were actually being nice for a change." Bella replied sarcastically.

"Oh hah hah hah." Eliza fake laughed and playfully shoved her friend from across the desk.

"So how big was the mess they made?"

"Not as bad as it could have been if Ludwig and Roddy hadn't interfered and I hadn't stopped Feliks from joining in. But there were a few book cases turned over and a lot of books on the floor. All I can say is, thank god Gilbert, Francis and Antonio were banned from student council, though that doesn't stop them from coming it does limit when they do come."

"I'll bet!" Bella was now laughing quite hard and they didn't realize that Ms. Pierce was standing behind them.

"You seem awfully chatty today ladies, Bella please face the right direction." Their teacher said in a stern voice. She picked up Bella's book and looked on the inside flap.

"Miss Hedervary where could your book be? It obviously isn't here, so where is it?" Ms. Pierce said in the annoying tone teachers always use when you know you're about to get in trouble.

"It's in my locker." Eliza said awkwardly.

"Of course it is, but do you have any explanation?"

"I was in a hurry from student council, some members made a huge mess…"

"This is the third time in a week, and Bella, you lent your book her every time, after school detention for both of you today. Elizaveta, go get a book from the shelf over there." Ms. Pierce said as she handed both of them detention slips.

"You have got to be kidding me! After school detention for a stupid book?! I had been planning on following Mei in hopes of finding out who she likes!" Eliza exclaimed as soon as Ms. Pierce was out of earshot.

"Ooh she's still as tight lipped as ever about it? Could I join you the next time you stalk her? It sounds very fun!" Bella asked.

"Sure, that would be awesome! And, since she doesn't know you're helping we could come up with a much more believable lie!" Eliza laughed.

"Hah! You're right! Unless she catches us hiding in the bushes behind her, that would be a bit hard to explain!"

"True, but when have you seen me hiding in the bushes?"

"Only last week, armed with a camera, following Ludwig and Feliciano as they worked on a school project, which you assumed was code word for date, but when you told them that they denied everything while looking quite embarrassed."

"Ok fine, I did, oh damn Ms. Pierce is glaring at us turn around!"

Bella quickly turned around as Eliza got up to go get a book from the front of class and they started to work on the day's work, not testing their teacher's patience and trying to talk again.

Two more classes and one obnoxious idiot (Gilbert of course) later, it was lunch! Eliza made her way over to her usual table and found Bella and Mei already there. She sat down and saw Natalya walking over to sit with them. Natalya was fairly quiet and many people were scared of her, but once you got to know her she was fairly nice. Lucy walked into the cafeteria, talking with Feliciano, but he walked off to go sit with Ludwig and Lucy waved to her friends and walked over to sit with them. Kiku was right behind her holding a very large bag.

"Hey Kiku! Did you bring more of the yaoi manga?" Eliza asked eagerly. Kiku had introduced all of them to yaoi and every week Mei and Eliza demanded more.

"Yes, here it is, but this is the last of my collection that you haven't read, so don't be expecting much more until my order arrives." Kiku replied.

"Ooh yay!" Eliza exclaimed and snatched the bag, took a few books, gave one to Mei, opened another and began to read. Bella and Lucy rolled their eyes but Lucy grabbed the bag and started fishing through it to find the next one in the series she was following.

Food was entirely forgotten until Natalya pulled out a sack lunch, bored with everyone's yaoi obsession.

"Oh right, food!" Eliza remarked and flipped the book over, opened to the table and fished in her bag for her lunch money. Kiku squeaked when he saw how she had handled the manga and she quickly grabbed one of Natalya's napkins, bookmarked her page to satisfy Kiku and got up with Lucy, who also had lunch money to go buy lunch.

The moment they got in line they heard Alfred yell happily from the front of the line, which everyone knew meant that they were serving hamburgers. Eliza groaned, Alfred seemed to be the only person in the school, except maybe for Arthur who didn't even notice how horribly chemically the hamburgers tasted. Eliza grabbed a pizza while Lucy took a salad and they headed back to their table only to see Gilbert standing there, with a big evil grin on his face. Eliza sighed and Lucy shot her a sympathetic smile and they walked over to their table.

Still smiling, Gilbert walked over to Eliza and pulled a picture out of his pocket. Eliza looked at the picture and instantly tried to grab it.

"Not so fast, do you really think that I'm going to just hand you the only copy of you in your see through shirt glory?" Gilbert said laughing.

"YOU PERV! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" Eliza yelled at him, grabbing his head and pulling him into a death grip.

"Look look, I just want you to do something for me and I'll give it to you to burn or whatever the hell you want to do with it." Gilbert told her as he successfully kept the picture out of her reach.

"Fiiine, what do you want me to do you blackmailing bastard." Eliza replied, letting him out of her death grip.

"That's the spirit! I want you, to help me crash Arthur and Francis's 'study session', pranks and everything. I know how good you are with the camera and sneaking around, you aren't even above hiding in the bushes." Gilbert told her.

"That was one time! I'd even agree to this if it wasn't that I had to do this with you!"

"But you still will, or I'm blowing up that picture and putting it up around school!"

"You fucking bastard!"

"Language, language! Look, will you help me or not? I need to get Francis back for spreading the rumor that I wear a pink thong."

"Wait, you wear a pink thong?!" Eliza laughed at the idea.

"NO! That was just a rumor! But will you help me or do you want your picture blown up?" Gilbert yelled.

"I'll help you, but you have to promise that I get to take as many pictures as I want of them and I get to delete the picture of me from your camera as well."

"Alright, deal. We meet today after school at the flagpole."

"I can't, after school detention."

"Oh that's fine, I'll get you out. Just be prepared to deal with the awesomeness of my plan."

"As long as it doesn't involve destruction or explosions I'm fine, I deal with that enough from student council. And no, not everything you do is awesome and I just hope it works."

"Don't worry it doesn't, but it does involve an amazing disguise, faking a signature and one fake phone call."

"Oh dear, well I'll see you in detention."

"What are you implying?"

"That it won't work"

"It will! Oh shit, gotta go, Francis is looking at me suspiciously!" Gilbert said and ran off to the other side of the cafeteria.

Eliza walked back over to her table and sat down, she noticed that everyone got very quiet as she walked over, as though they were waiting for something.

"What?" Eliza asked.

"Weeeeeell! What did he want?" Her friends asked in unison.

"He blackmailed me into crashing Arthur and Francis's 'study session'(obviously code for date) with him today. He also has a plan to get me out of detention somehow, which I personally think will land him in detention with me, but he told me I shouldn't doubt him though I still do." Eliza told them.

Mei and Bella looked at each other, smiled, whispered something to each other and giggled. Eliza knew it was better not to ask because when they wanted to, her two friends could be quite tight lipped. Pretending she hadn't seen, she picked up her manga and started reading, without ever touching her pizza.

* * *

That was fun! Reviews are much appreciated, and more character torture coming up soon! :D


	4. Master Plans and Failed Ones

I'm so happy! Chapter 4 already!

Thank you so much for the anonymous review! Here is the newest update enjoy!

Though this chapter doesn't have nearly as much craziness as originally intended I promise the next chapter will certainly make up for that, but for now, enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

Eliza was absentmindedly doodling on her paper where she should have been taking notes when she heard a screech from the front of the class. The screech came from a blonde haired girl whose name had slipped Eliza's mind at that moment, what caught her attention though was what was happening next to the mystery blonde. Gilbert had suddenly thrown up spectacularly into the trash can three feet away (how on earth did he do that?) and collapsed dramatically onto his desk. Eliza immediately wondered what he was planning with his display of usual Gilbert over dramatizing and grew even more suspicious when Antonio rushed up to Gilbert and then started talking to the teacher. Antonio grabbed the hall pass and trying incredibly hard to hide his grin, slung Gilbert's arm over his shoulder and started to head out of the classroom.

On their way out, Gilbert seemed to recover from whatever made him collapse just when he got to Eliza's desk and winked at her. Antonio also completely gave up on trying not to grin when he saw Eliza and he smiled at her as if to say "what is going to happen next will be quite funny". Eliza wondered if this display of dramatics had anything to do with getting her out of detention but seriously hoped it didn't because by then she had had enough of Gilbert's absurdness for one day, no more like the rest of her life.

She sighed, and pushed the thought to the back of her mind and attempted to listen to what the teacher was saying. Her attempt at listening failed completely when she glanced over at Eduard's watch from across the aisle of desks and noticed that Antonio and Gilbert had been gone a full 20 minutes! What the hell were they planning, she thought to herself. Her mind drifted to all of the horrible plans Gilbert had made and dragged her into throughout her life. Most prominent was when they were both 6 and he had convinced her into tricking young Francis into eating some cookies Arthur had made and she had spent the rest of the day trying to find Gilbert to beat him up while simultaneously trying to avoid Francis and Arthur. That was only the beginning of the messes he dragged her into, usually resulting with Gilbert getting an Elizaveta induced black eye. One time he had thought it would be very funny to hide Roderich's piano and leave a ransom note cut out of a magazine for it except that being only 8, the two of them were not strong enough to move a whole piano and they accidentally broke five vases, ruined two paintings, and severely traumatized a cat so that when Roderich found them they got in huge trouble with his parents and then got in even worse trouble when Gilbert decided to get out of the house through the window by climbing down on the very nice tablecloth from Roderich's house. They had been stuck in the Edelstein's house when Roderich's mom had gone to get Eliza and Gilbert's parents and Gilbert had decided to escape. Eliza had suggested the rational option which was, the front door, but Gilbert had told her it was too boring and then taunted her that she was too scared to climb out a window. Never being able to resist a challenge she had excepted, but they both had to go to the hospital with broken bones when the tablecloth ripped when they were half way down.

When she was getting a cast on her broken arm she had vowed to never get roped into another one of Gil's stupid plans, but of course that hadn't worked so well, when the very next week he told her about a plan to kidnap Heracles' favorite cat and they had gotten very scratched and had made Heracles get very angry and they spent the rest of the day hiding in Gil's house playing Monopoly by his rules (which entitled him, and only him to Park Place and Boardwalk and $8000 at the start of the game, unlimited houses and rights to steal).

There was also the great birthday party crashing, where they crashed Saadiq's birthday, that did not end well. One of the worst was when they decided to steal Ludwig's speech for history and replace it with something really dumb, except he figured out it was them and Ludwig was one of the few people Gil or Eliza could threaten out of doing anything drastic. It was even worse because Eliza had just discovered yaoi at the time and was beginning to try to set people up, so she replaced the speech with a very mushy love letter to Feliciano (who she thought, and still does, but now she is almost completely certain Ludwig had a crush on). That had ended quite badly, because making Ludwig angry and embarrassed is not a good combination they learned.

A loud voice brought Eliza back to reality

"Elizaveta, please repeat back to me what I just said. If you were paying attention, that shouldn't be too hard for you."

Oh shit, Eliza thought, how long have I been tuned out?

"You just said that x=25, because 4x=100." Eliza spout out very quickly.

"Well it's good to know that Miss Hedervary knows her simple algebra, but this is history, not math, please pay more attention in class." She was about to continue her lesson and the phone rang.

"Well you're in luck Elizaveta, I don't have time to keep you after class, go to the office and take your stuff." Eliza really wished her teachers wouldn't call her by her formal name, she much preferred something more casual, but that was the farthest thing from her mind at the moment. She was sincerely hoping it had nothing to do with Gilbert.

Eliza nodded, grabbed her backpack, and walked out of the classroom with a hall pass. She quickly glanced to the front of the room and Antonio had returned in the time she was zoned out.

She got to the office and one of the secretaries asked her

"Are you Elizaveta Hedervary?"

"Yeah, that's me." She replied.

"Your father called to tell you that you a doctor's appointment today and he can't take you but he also said you should have a signed excuse from your doctor so you can leave school early."

"Oh, uh yeah, I have it somewhere." Eliza said, deciding that playing along was better than nothing, especially when it was something to do with Gilbert and him doing something stupid. She decided, what the hell, and looked in her binder, and lo and behold there was a note from her doctor. On the back of it, there was a post it note that she quickly peeled off and stuck in her pocket, and handed the note to the secretary who looked at some files on the computer, comparing the signature and said

"Well everything looks fine, you're free to go." Eliza nodded and quickly left the school.

As soon as she was out of the building she pulled the post it out of her pocket and read it. It was definitely Gilbert's handwriting (she had read too many of his "genius" plans written out throughout her life to not know his handwriting) and it said "Meet me at the oak tree in the park". It was almost too obvious he would pick there to meet, that tree had helped them make many quick getaways from various angry friends, family and neighbors and even on one occasion, a very angry Chihuahua.

Eliza set off at a leisurely pace, she decided to make him slightly worried that his plan didn't work. She was actually surprised at how simple it was, something as boring as a doctor's appointment instead of a relative dying in a freak accident or something more crazy, something more Gilbert's-newest-master-plan-ish. Maybe he had actually gotten slightly (very slightly) more mature since when she used to hang out with him more. Or maybe he just realized that he actually needed to be smart when coming up with the plan.

She reached the park faster than she had expected, though she had never walked there from her high school so she didn't really know how long it would take. Eliza crossed the park to see a familiar figure standing under the tree they had hidden in many times as kids. So far, Gilbert's master plan number 0209 was successful.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated!


	5. Stalkers and Sunflowers

I'm sorry this took so long to update, but I hope the wait was worth it! The longest chapter yet! Gilbert's Master Plan has been put in motion.

Special Thanks to

WildCitrusSunflower and Mad Hatter Usagi for their continued reading and reviewing! THANK YOU!

Character stalking ahead, BEWARE XD

* * *

"I see you got my note, did you like my master plan?" Gilbert asked, grinning at the approaching Eliza.

"It was surprisingly rational, compared to other plans you have had but how the hell did you get the note in my binder? More importantly where did you get my doctor's signature? I'm really hoping it wasn't too illegal."

"Oh the note was placed in your binder by the surprisingly subtle Antonio, that's why he was gone for so long, we were searching your house for your doctor's signature." "YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE!?" Eliza yelled at him and raised her fist threateningly at him.

"We didn't, you told me where the spare key was years ago, I was surprised how organized everything was at your house." Gilbert replied nonchalantly like he did that every day.

"Yeah, my parents keep important papers and things like that organized but that's about the only thing that is. I'm shocked that Antonio was able to slip the paper in my binder without the teacher noticing, he can actually be not clumsy when he wants to be!"

"I trained him well for things like blackmail, also while we were at your house I decided to do you a favor and grab your camera for you." Gilbert told her but suddenly her fist connected with his face and he let out a surprised yelp and asked,

"Hey! What was that for!?"

"Breaking into my house idiot."

"I didn't break in! I got in perfectly legally with the hidden key and everything!"

"You still went into my house without permission dumb ass."

"Fine…" Gilbert continued on but she momentarily tuned him out when she saw the car parked behind them. Unless she was very much mistaken, it was Ludwig's car (only reason it wouldn't have been would be that Gilbert had wrecked the one she remembered and Ludwig had been forced to go without a car).

"Uh, Gil?"

"Yes Lizzy?"

"Is that Ludwig's car?"

"It sure is, but technically I am allowed to use it."

"You do remember what happened when you borrowed his car last time don't you?" Eliza's voice had become quite strained.

"Which time? The time where me, Francis and Antonio were all driving the car at once and crashed into the dump truck, or the time where it mysteriously disappeared only to reappear at the mechanics 2 days later (I totally had nothing to do with the damage), or maybe the pasta restaurant incident, involving a highly traumatized Feli?"

"All of them, and the more you haven't mentioned. How the hell do you still have your license?"

"I don't really know, it must just be my awesomeness!" Eliza laughed sarcastically to his response.

"You also forgotten what happened every time Ludwig found out about what happened. You did spend a whole day hiding at Francis's if I do recall."

"Hey! That had nothing to do with Ludwig and his anger! Don't worry! Nothing will happen this time! I'm actually a very good driver." When Eliza coughed he added "I do try to drive well, sometimes."

"All I'm saying is, I take no responsibility for the damage to this car, and I refuse to let you hide in my house or help you hide from Ludwig when he finds out about said damage." Eliza told him.

"Ok, deal, but what makes you think I'm going to be a bad driver?"

"Your continued history of bad driving, that's what."

"I haven't gotten into anything really bad lately!"

"True, I guess…" Eliza replied warily and changed the subject by asking, "Do you have any food? I'm starving." Eliza realized that she hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast because she had been thinking of other things besides food at lunch.

"I brought chips I stole from Antonio, but it's only a small bag so I guess you can have them." Gilbert told her slightly awkwardly. At first Eliza thought it was weird that he was giving her the chips and wondered if he had put something strange in them.

"Sure…" She replied but when he pulled them out of his backpack and noticed they were still sealed she added "Thanks."

"I still can't believe you forgot something as essential as food on something like this! Your stomach starts rumbling and you are instantly given away!" Eliza said while eating the potato chips.

"You seem to know an awful lot about things like this, how long have you been stalking people Lizzy?" Eliza punched him again for that comment and replied with a noncommittal "For a bit…"

They talked a bit and Gilbert got punched a few times more until his common sense took over, telling him that he would most likely end up with a black eye and he didn't want the embarrassment of explaining why if he didn't stop laughing at her. Gilbert glanced at his phone to check the time and exclaimed "Oh shit! I didn't realize what time it was, we better drive over to the school and start tailing Francis!" Eliza leapt into Ludwig's car (seriously hoping that Gilbert didn't try anything too stupid) and instantly grabbed her camera, her eyes gleaming.

"That expression you have on your face seriously scares me… You only get that look when there is youee or pranks to be had."

"It's yaoi you idiot and I have no idea what you are talking about with my expression."

"Ok, ok sorry!" Gilbert said without looking the least bit sorry but started the car and began to drive towards the direction of their school.

"So, what's your idiotic plan for pictures and what kind of pranks are you willing to pull to get these said pictures?" Eliza asked, getting straight to business.

"Well you're the expert on these things, but something that will get back at Francis for the pink thong rumor." Eliza was quiet for a moment, thinking of the perfect thing.

"What if we find some flowers and write a short note saying their from someone who would make Francis jealous and get some random person to deliver them to Arthur, making it look like he has an admirer and get a video of jealous Francis."

"Good idea, I guess but do you know anyone who would make Francis jealous?"

"If you want a reasonable answer then Alfred. Him and Francis often get quite competitive and it would definitely make him do something drastic. The unreasonable answer would be Ivan, or someone else very unexpected. Alfred would be most likely to get Francis jealous but Ivan would get a very strange reaction from both of them and blackmailing Arthur could always be handy." Eliza told Gilbert and waited for his reply. Gilbert laughed at both ideas, imagining how his friend was going to react but finally said

"Ivan, it will be way funnier to get them freaked out." Eliza nodded and then grabbed a small, black notebook out of her backpack and started flipping through it. She was so absorbed in her notebook she didn't realize Gilbert had stopped circling the school and it flew out of her hands when he sped up to follow the now spotted Francis's car.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed grabbing the book up. "I just found what I was looking for."

"I'm not even going to ask what is in that sinister looking notebook, but instead assume that it is just a stalker journal."

It took all her willpower and the knowledge of Gil's consistent bad driving to keep Eliza from hitting Gilbert very hard for his comment and instead stayed quiet, flipping through the notebook muttering to herself. After a few minutes of reading and muttering Eliza finally said in a very official tone

"To make this look believable we must get a dozen small sunflowers and write a very simple note something like 'Arthur, sunflowers are my favorite flower -Ivan' or just write 'To Arthur From Ivan' on a piece of paper and stick it with the flowers"

"Couldn't we write some kind of creepy poetry or something like that? I really want to freak them out!" Gilbert replied.

"I guess so, since neither of them have received a love letter from Ivan they wouldn't really know what he would actually write. As long as they don't run into Yao, everything should go well."

"So how do we get these flowers? And when?" Gilbert asked.

"You drop me off with my camera a few blocks away from where Arthur and Francis are, then you go to the flower shop and get the sunflowers and note, which my sources tell me should be handwritten, are you good at copying handwriting? Then come back to where I am with the note and flowers and we continue our plan." She said and grabbed a handwriting sample from the notebook.

"How the hell did you get a handwriting sample from Ivan!? You are fucking crazy!" Gilbert exclaimed when he saw the paper she was holding.

"You would be surprised what you can get from Yao when you give him a rare hello kitty doll you found." Eliza replied brushing the comment off and began writing the note.

After many close shaves with parked cars and a very brave squirrel they successfully arrived at Arthur's house, and then went ahead three more blocks and parked. Eliza handed a completed note to Gilbert and another piece of paper.

"This is the note you have to include with the sunflowers," she handed him one of the pieces of paper "and this is the address for the closest flower shop, I really hope they have sunflowers. Drive their as fast as possible, get the flowers and then find me in the bushes next to the living room window. Don't mess this up." Eliza finished severely and grabbed her camera with a determined look on her face.

"I won't I won't! Why don't you trust me? When have I ever failed you?"

"Well that's exactly the reason you have ruined so many of our plans that I lost track, just don't fuck this one up ok?"

"Fine, I'm leaving!" Gilbert said as Eliza climbed out of the car and walked away now in full on stalker mode.

Eliza started walking towards Arthur's house gripping her camera with a smile on her face reserved for yaoi. She approached the bushes and skillfully snuck around them and found the perfect spot for pictures, that is, if anything ever happened. Inside the house Francis and Arthur were just staring each other down looking angry, and trying to work faster than the other. After waiting 10 minutes of boring working Eliza began to wonder when Gil was going to get back and kept thinking he had messed up somehow and when 10 minutes finally progressed to 20 she started thinking he was in a car accident! It should have only taken him 5 minutes to get to the flowers shop since it was a few blocks away, he definitely did something stupid she thought. Suddenly, there was a crunching noise behind her and quickly she turned, thinking that she'd been caught, but it was just Gilbert, with a large bunch of sunflowers.

"Good! You finally made it! Where the hell were you?" Eliza whispered.

"The place you directed me to didn't have sunflowers and thought I was crazy so I had to go to your neighbor's yard." Gilbert told her without bothering to lower his voice. Eliza clamped her hand around his mouth and whispered angrily "Are you fucking mental!? And you better shut up before they hear you idiot." She grabbed the flowers muttering something about how she couldn't trust him to do anything else and snuck up to the front door. Eliza dropped the flowers on the doormat, rang the doorbell and dashed into the bushes with her camera.

Francis heard the doorbell ring and said nonchalantly "That must be one of my many admirers." Then returning to his work.

"You have admirers? They must be mental for liking you, bloody frog! Why would they follow you here!?" Arthur replied angrily.

"Then you must be mental too." Francis said smoothly with a slight smile as he watched Arthur process what he just said. Arthur reddened and quickly said

"Well!? Aren't you going to get it!?" Neither of them heard the subtle click of a camera or the laugh coming from the bushes.

"I guess I will." Francis stood up and opened the door and tried to disguise the fleeting look of jealously that crossed his face when he saw the note on top of the flowers reading "Arthur". Arthur was the first to react when he saw the flowers and remarked

"Who the hell would send me something like this?!" He carefully picked the flowers up, deaf to the clicking of a camera.

"Who's it from?" Francis inquired. Arthur didn't answer immediately as a look of shock crossed his face when he read the note left on top of the sunflowers.

"Well?" Francis asked again.

"It's…From…Ivan…" Arthur said, shuddering. Francis looked stunned. He could imagine it from almost anyone (after all, he could understand someone liking Arthur) except Ivan. Arthur grew more and more quiet as he read the note and after he read the whole thing he had the expression of someone who had just seen a ghost eat all of their food, kiss them and then steal their prized possession (and that is pretty terrifying). The note dropped out of his hand and he just stood their, looking very disturbed. Francis quickly grabbed it and read the whole thing and when he finished he also had a very disturbed look on his face. They both stood at the front door in shock, not hearing the giggles and someone saying "What the hell did you write there!?" and a whispered response.

When they finally regained some of their minds from the shock Francis and Arthur made their way back into the house, Francis looking very confused and slightly jealous and Arthur looking just plain disturbed.

"Why…Would…He…Write…That…I thought he liked Yao…" Arthur stammered, staring at the sunflowers.

"I have no idea… That poem was just plain creepy!" Francis said with a small shudder. "You're one to talk, I've seen some of your love poems frog."

"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU!?" Francis yelled, loosing all the composure he usually pretended to have.

"You left your notebook at my house once you idiot."

"Ah, that makes sense." Francis said, slightly less flustered. Arthur barely acknowledged that Francis had spoken and was staring at the sunflowers and the note with a curious look on his face. After a moment he said

"You never answered me about why Ivan would send me flowers."

"Maybe it's his idea of a sick practical joke. You never know with scary people like him." Francis replied. Arthur just nodded, as though he was expecting Francis to say something else. Mind games! He's playing mind games! Francis thought. Francis also noticed how cute Arthur's disturbed face was.

"Do you really think he's the type to practical joke? It just doesn't make sense. Damn it! Why does he have to be so bloody creepy?" Francis just shrugged and another thought crossed Arthur's mind.

"Wait, what if he actually likes me?" Francis smiled for a moment and while Arthur was still thinking he swooped down and kissed him. It took a moment before Arthur registered what was happening and he started blushing a very deep red and sputtered

"What did you do that for you bloody frog?!" Francis just smiled and grabbed his books and his backpack.

"I have to go, bye!" Francis called as he darted out the door.

"Wait! You didn't answer my question! GET BACK HERE!" Arthur bellowed but Francis had already gone.

Meanwhile, in the bushes by Arthur's house Eliza was currently passed out, clutching her camera with a severe nose bleed. Gilbert finally got her back to her house and she spent the rest of the day with a box of tissues.

* * *

That chapter was really fun to write, with my two favorite pairings and everything! FRUK AND PRUHUN!

Author is currently having a fangirling moment, please excuse her. ^^

Reviews are Love!


	6. Snacks, Sparkles and Bloody Noses

Stop throwing the tomatoes! It's a complete waste of food though I know I deserve it... I could give some excuses but I do really feel terrible so I won't.

I'm sorry, I am horrible for not updating in over a month. Hopefully the little bit of PruHun fluff makes up for it, a little bit, as well as the fact that this is the longest chapter so far :)

I promise the next chapter will be in under two weeks.

Also a little info in case anyone was wondering, Bella is Belgium (only human name I could find for her) and Lucy is Seychelles. I'm pretty sure all others are fairly official. Though the only other questionable one is Mei who is Taiwan.

* * *

The next day Eliza had recovered from the nosebleed, surprisingly with the help of Gilbert of all people. He had gotten her tissues and tea and even made her some toast in the new toaster, replaced from the last time she had burned the old one out of existence a few days ago. The entire time she had wondered what his motive was, but each time she asked he would quickly hand her a tissue and mutter something about toast burning and turning quite red.

Eliza returned to school the next day bursting to tell Mei, Kiku and Bella what had happened (complete with nosebleed inducing pictures). That day at lunch Mei walked in with an evil smile on her face that most people only saw Eliza wearing. They all noticed she was much less enthusiastic than usual when Eliza was showing the pictures around and hoped she wasn't worrying about something (she was getting more anxious about everything lately).

"You seem quieter than usual, is anything wrong?" Lucy asked kindly. Mei just muttered "I'm fine." and continued being quiet. Eliza glanced at her friend and asked

"Are you plotting something?" Mei looked up and grinned very uncharacteristically and replied

"Well I guess you could say that."

"Either she's plotting something to bother Yao with again, or she is being possessed by Liza!" Bella teased and Eliza grinned.

"Well if you want to hear it, it's almost done. There are a few things I need help figuring out." Mei told them.

"Oooh tell us!" Eliza and Bella said in unison. Lucy was smiling, Kiku looked up from his manga, looking slightly embarrassed but quite interested and even Natalya glanced up to look at Mei. Mei explained the entire plan and Eliza and Bella grew more and more excited and started giggling.

"BEST. PLAN. YET!" Bella exclaimed when Mei finished explaining. Eliza high fived Mei and Bella grinning evilly.

"Ok so we meet at the flagpole after school and discuss how we did in the set up of the plan, Bella you can deal with Antonio since you've known him the longest and Mei do you want to execute the part of the plan relating to Lovino or not?" Eliza said, taking charge.

"Well since I don't know Lovino very well at all and since I think the fear factor probably works better on him than almost anyone else you should probably execute that part of the plan Liz." Mei replied.

"True, okay we will meet at the flagpole after school and see how everything went." Eliza told her friends.

"Can we come as well?" Lucy asked and Kiku nodded in agreement.

"Of course that was the plan! But whose house do we have the sleepover of yaoitastic proportions at?" Eliza said.

"I vote for Kiku's he can have his entire collection of yaoi manga there!" Bella pointed out "And his parents aren't home this weekend." Eliza added.

"That's alright, but I need to get snacks!" Kiku said.

"I'll come with you to get snacks! I love snacks!" Lucy said enthusiastically.

"Are you coming Natalya?" Mei asked the silent girl.

"I do not like yaoi." She said simply and glanced across the cafeteria and glared at Yao who was sitting next to her brother Ivan.

"So we all meet at the flagpole after we complete everything required to set the plan in motion and then we all split up to get all of the snacks, insanely weird drinks guaranteed to get us sugar high, phone numbers for awesome prank calls, nose bleed inducing pictures and movies we can possibly get and meet up at Kiku's." Lucy recited.

"Pretty much!" Eliza replied

"THIS IS GOING TO BE AMAZING!" Bella and Lucy shouted.

As soon as her last class was out, Eliza dashed to her locker and grabbed the little, black notebook out of a secret compartment in her backpack and quickly turned to the page containing all of the information about Lovino and located his locker number, she also had his class schedule and it looked like he wouldn't be at his locker yet since his last class was quite far away from it. She dashed to the locker and using her skills perfected when following people with a camera (totally not stalking) she blended into the crowd, waiting for him to come.

Lovino showed up looking very pissed and was typing very violently on his phone. Waiting for the perfect moment, Eliza saw him walk into the crowd, with his phone still in hand. She moved through the crowd until she was right behind him and then sped up. Eliza moved in front of him with a powerful shove, knocking the phone out of his hands. She had managed to jostle the people right next to her as well and a few other people were picking things up off of the ground so Lovino wasn't the only one looking for something on the ground. Expertly she snatched the phone up and dashed out the nearest doors to the outside.

She opened to his contacts and opened up the information of the first one "Antonio". Eliza quickly changed the phone number from Antonio's real number to her number and saved it. She ran off to where she knew Feliciano's car would be and saw him sitting on the hood of the car, legs crossed, looking around.

"Hi Feli!" Eliza said brightly

"Hi Lizzy! Have you seen Lovino or Luddy?" Feli replied happily.

"I haven't seen Ludwig but I did see Lovino, he dropped his phone but he was too far away for me to get his attention, could you give it to him?" Eliza said, whenever she saw Feliciano she instantly grew happier, it was just something about him, it was impossible to be sad around him.

"Ok I'll make sure to give it to him!" Feli replied and Eliza handed the phone covered in tomato stickers to Feliciano. At that moment Eliza's phone buzzed, signaling a new text message, Eliza looked at it and saw that it was from Antonio, evidently Bella had completed her part of the task.

"Well I have to go Feli. Bye!" Eliza said but Feli quickly got off the car and ran towards her.

"I haven't given you a hug yet!" He ran at her and gave her a huge hug. When she was finally released from the hug she waved goodbye and started on her way to the flagpole.

She was almost to the flagpole when she was stopped by an all to familiar voice.

"Miss me Lizzy?" It was the ever annoying (but strangely less annoying as of late) Gilbert.

"And I thought you had finally seen the error in you obnoxiousness and become a fairly nice guy, I guess I was wrong, you sound like you are up to something and it also sounds like something to piss me off." Eliza countered (Gilbert had turned ever so slightly red when she had suggested he was a nice guy, but it lasted for only a second so Eliza couldn't be sure).

"Hey hey hey! I was just saying hello! You don't need to assume I'm up to something!" Gilbert replied.

"Usually I do, and I would also like to ask why you are even here."

"Well, I was here to finish up our deal from yesterday. You give me some blackmail worthy pictures and I will completely erase the picture of you."

"Oh yeah, well I completely forgot about that deal, though I did pick out some of my favorite pictures and they are in my backpack." She replied awkwardly and set down her backpack to find the pictures.

"The only problem is that your version of the best pictures are not something good for blackmailing Francis, Arthur maybe but definitely not Francis."

"Ah, true, um do you want to come to my house tomorrow or something to pick out the pictures there?" Eliza asked, suddenly shy.

"If you have food, sure!" Gilbert replied.

"Ok, I'll, um text you or something when you can come over."

"Well I'll see you then." Gilbert told her, grinned and walked away, leaving Eliza standing in front of her backpack feeling very lightheaded.

After Eliza finally stopped staring in the direction that Gilbert had left and began blinking again, she picked up her backpack and started on her way to meet her friends. Bella was already there and was squealing and telling Mei, Lucy and Kiku exactly what had happened with plenty of hand gestures. She didn't notice Eliza had walked up behind her and made a weird squeak when she realized.

"What took you so long?" Mei asked.

"Well I ran into Feli and Gil on the way back." At the mention of Gil's name Bella and Mei exchanged knowing looks, Lucy giggled and Kiku remained silent. Eliza pretended not to notice because she knew they wouldn't tell her what was going on.

"I'm going to go get snacks with Kiku and you can meet us at his house at 6." Lucy proclaimed and Kiku nodded.

"Ok sounds good." Bella said and Mei and Eliza added "Yep!"

"Well let's go get your car and go get FOOD!" Lucy shouted and Kiku's face lit up at the prospect of getting snacks.

"Ok, see you there!" Bella shouted and ran off. Everyone said goodbye and Lucy and Kiku drove off in Kiku's car.

Eliza walked up to Kiku's house at 5:55 and rang the doorbell. She waited a moment and saw that indeed, Kiku's car was there and there were lights on in the house. After she continuously rang the doorbell for almost 5 minutes and no one came Eliza decided to walk around the house to see if anyone was there.

Walking around the side of the house she came across the kitchen window and looking inside she didn't see Kiku or Lucy but she did see a pile of various brightly colored packages with foreign writing on them reaching up to the kitchen ceiling. The pile appeared to be moving and Eliza watched and waited until she saw a hand thrust its way out and slowly the rest of Lucy followed.

Eliza walked back to the front porch and rang the doorbell once more but this time Lucy answered it.

"Sorry! We ended up getting buried in the food!" Lucy said awkwardly while Eliza wondered how the hell that was possible.

"It's ok, I'm the only one here." Eliza said and Kiku appeared behind Lucy with some Pocky mysteriously in his hair. Eliza turned around, hearing someone on the stairs and saw Bella, or what she assumed was Bella because she recognized her shoes. The person she assumed was Bella's face was obscured by a large pile of chocolate and cookies.

"Bella! We don't need anymore food!" Lucy shouted and Eliza laughed, of course Bella would bring chocolate.

"Well I didn't know if you got any chocolate." The walking-pile-of-chocolate-that-was-probably-Bella replied, setting down the food revealing that indeed she was Bella. Right behind her, hidden by the immense amount of food was something very pink. Eliza was the first to realize who it was and quickly grabbed the pink person and said

"I was walking home and I ran into Feliks and he invited himself over, I hope it's fine."

"Hi Feliks!" Lucy shouted and gave him a big hug. Whatever Feliks said in reply was drowned out by the hug. He quickly grabbed two large, pink bags with ponies on them and brought them into the house, leaving a trail of sparkles behind him. Mei was the last to show up and was bringing nothing especially flamboyant or chocolaty like the previous two.

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late." She said and she quickly got hugged by Lucy and Bella. Kiku then dashed into the kitchen and asked "Does anyone want food?" Bella picked up her chocolate once more and they made their way into the kitchen.

"We also have drinks in the fridge and ice cream in the freezer." Kiku said but a tub of ice cream promptly fell on his head from the over stuffed freezer he had opened to show them the selection. Everyone helped themselves to the food from the snack mountain as Kiku desperately tried to close the freezer. Eliza's phone chimed and she saw she had received a text from Antonio.

"It has begun." She said evilly, Mei grinned, Bella squealed, Lucy smiled, Feliks looked puzzled and Kiku didn't hear because half of the contents of the freezer were currently at his feet.

"Read it!" Bella squealed and Eliza opened the message and began to read.

"This one is from Antonio, he says 'Hi Loviiiii' there is a little heart after 'loviiiii' then it says 'did you miss me?' that's it"

"Should we reply?" Lucy asked and Mei stopped squealing long enough to reply "No, that's part of the plan, we wait to see what kind of desperate messages they will end up sending each other when they think that the other person is ignoring them."

"Oh! That makes sense!" Lucy replied and Eliza nodded, waiting for the next message. Bella got up to help Kiku with the freezer when they all heard another chime.

"Lovi this time!" Mei exclaimed since she was in possession of the phone at the moment.

"Read it! Read it!" Eliza exclaimed and Mei began "It says 'Stupid bastard what are you pulling? Why are you not sending me messa' it ends there."

"I wonder if he didn't intend to send that and tried to erase the message but didn't get all of it and accidentally sent it. That's why it says 'messa' at the end, maybe it originally said 'messages'." Eliza speculated.

"I agree." Kiku replied, evidently he had finally closed the freezer. Bella sat down next to Eliza and Kiku and Feliks finally looked up from a huge cookie he had been eating to ask

"Like what are you totally talking about?" Eliza explained their plan to him and Feliks looked interested but said if it didn't involve fashion shows, pink or ponies it wasn't nearly as totally awesome as it could be.

Three chimes in a row made Bella drop her chocolate bar on the ground as she dove for the phone.

"It's a really long message from Antonio!"

"READ!" Eliza, Mei and Lucy yelled.

"It says 'Hi Lovi! I had this dream last night that you turned into a tomato and I had to go on a quest to turn you back with the help of nyan tomato and an army of cats! I found the fountain of detomatoifying on the top of a large mountain of pizza that I ended up getting stuck in a huge tomato sauce land slide and then I found the magical garden of tomatoes and then got to the fountain of detomatoifying and you turned back into Lovi!" Bella finished as a few people looked puzzled but the phone chimed again and she opened it up and read the new message from Antonio.

"I forgot to include the part where some giant purple birds kidnapped you as a tomato and I had to rescue you from them with the help of the box of tomatoes fairy, who looked like Feli in a dress! But don't worry you will always be cuter than him in a dress Lovi 3 3"

"Good info for future plans, involving both the thickheaded twosome, Ludwig and Feliciano as well as Antonio and Lovino." Mei said with a very creepy smile on her face suggesting that she might just ask Eliza for Lovino and Feliciano's measurements so she could go get some dresses, and something to make Lovino unconscious for about ten minutes.

"Yes, quite… Here are Lovino and Feliciano's measurements Mei, I also would like to add that Feli looks surprisingly good in pink and a swishy red dress definitely gets Antonio's approval for Lovino." Eliza said nonchalantly, reading her friend's smile quite perfectly. Bella and Lucy were laughing while Kiku looked studious and Feliks had already gotten out a few pink dresses to show to everyone and compare to Feli's measurements.

Eliza's phone chimed again and Lucy was the first to grab it squealing "It's Lovino!" opened the message and read aloud "Antonio are you mad at me for not replying to your messages? Why aren't you sending me messages?" another chime quickly followed with a short message reading "Are you dead Antonio!?"

A series of chimes cued Lucy to start reading the new messages "All of them are from Lovino, the first one says 'I lo' the next one only says 'shit' the third says 'I didn't mean the first message bastard' and the last one reads 'just don't be dead'"

Bella was the first to respond and exclaimed "I'll bet the first one said 'I love you' and he tried to delete it! I know from Antonio that he's really bad with his phone and often sends half messages." Mei and Lucy squealed while it was Eliza's turn to smile evilly and Kiku nodded.

"I'll bet you're right!" Lucy exclaimed, she seemed to be getting into the plan more and more.

The next message though, Mei was the first to the phone, muttering "It's from Antonio" before opening the message and reading it to herself.

"Come on! Read it to us!" Lucy said impatiently, but as soon as she said that, Mei had passed out and a large amount of blood was coming out of her nose. Lucy then grabbed the phone and began to read aloud the message but when she was halfway through Bella had passed out and some blood was seeping out of both Kiku, Lucy and Eliza's noses. By the time she had finished reading no one remained conscious.

* * *

More bloody noses! XD You will never find out what that text message said but it was pretty mushy and fairly dirty (maybe) and that is just because I am the author and I say so :). Or maybe because I'm evil... I would also like to say that you will likely expect a cross dressing chapter or two and next chapter will likely be some more sleepover hi jinx followed by a chapter of PruHun fluffy goodness XD

Weird side note of awesome, I decided to have Elizaveta go by Eliza when around her friends (pronounced eh-leez-a) because it was a bit less formal and she just seemed the type to have a nickname or something more casual, though of course Gil calls her Liz or Lizzy. I tried to imply that in chapter 4 but in case anyone was wondering that is the reason.

Reviews are love


	7. Message

**Important message about the future of this story! **

*****dodges squishy tomatoes* I SEE YOU THERE ROMANO!

*Clears throat importantly*

So, I know I haven't updated in forever and I feel awful and I am working on the next chapter so this is more of a message telling you all that I haven't abandoned you. I have been dealing with life issues and insane amounts of homework, I know it's not a good enough excuse but please forgive me! I completely understand if you want to join Romano in throwing squishy tomatoes at me until I update

BUT I HAVE A SHEILD!

*grabs Italy* You wouldn't hurt Italy would you?

*Italy waves white flag and runs away* NO MY SHEILD IS GOOOONE!

*grabs Liechtenstein* she is way to cute for you to throw a tomato at! *gets chased by Switzerland*

I will hopefully update soon but this was a message to tell you I'm not dead and that I love my readers THANK YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY UPDATE SCHEDULE! But I must go hide from Switzerland.


End file.
